fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dromadus
Dromadus is a dragon and was also once the Dragon King, but is infamously known as the only Dragon King to forsake the crown and took to becoming a pacifist. He is the largest dragon known, twice the size of the current Dragon King, Celebrant, and has stone-like scales that make him look as though he is a living rock and has been compared to a living mountain. He is also the oldest dragon at Wyrmroost, but turned into a wizard later on to help in the dragon uprising. As a wizard he is known as Andromadus. History During his reign, Dromadus had a nephew named Ezarod, whom he loved even more than his own children, as he recognized virtues and qualities his nephew had in spades while they were lacking. However, to his bitter dismay, Ezarod challenged his uncle for the crown. Dromadus was obligated to answer the challenge and bested his nephew in combat. Ezarod would not yield even though he was outmatched, and to keep his crown and the respect of his kind, Dromadus was forced to slay his nephew. This act would haunt him forever onward thence, as he lost all interest in rule and strength, Dromadus did the unthinkable and stepped down as the Dragon King, bequeathing his crown to another dragon whom he thought would be a good leader, only for his successor to be slain for the crown ten years later. The act of forsaking his throne caused all dragons to consider Dromadus a disgrace, including his wife and children. He became an outcast and resided alone in his lair beneath the sequoia grove and became the guardian to the entrance of the Path of Dreams. He lived there alone in the dark, and survived on dragon meal, brought to him by his ogre servants. Dragonwatch He was sought out by Kendra and Seth Sorenson, who recently became the new caretakers of Wyrmroost, at the suggestion of the Somber Knight, in search of a magic scepter to fortify the defenses of Blackwell Keep. After explaining their plight to him and agreeing to the terms he requested, Dromadus directed them to the Path of Dreams. In exchange for helping them, Dromadus asked Kendra and Seth each a favor he would collect in time, as well as that if ever they had the chance to kill a dragon, they will show that dragon as much mercy as they can. ''Master of the Phantom Isle'' Eve and Tess visited Dromadus in hopes to recieve information. He told them that the dragons had planned an attack against Blackwell Keep that they expected to succeed, which it did when the undead from the Blackwell was released. As the fort fell, Dromadus transformed into a wizard and saved the group at the Keep. As a wizard he is known as Andromadus. Source * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Quality Page Category:Dragonwatch (Book) Category:Master of the Phantom Isle Category:Wizards Category:Magical Creatures